elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vingalmo
|Base ID = }} Vingalmo is an Altmer vampire and member of the Volkihar Clan. He is one of Lord Harkon's primary advisors. He and fellow senior vampire Orthjolf are embroiled in a feud over the throne, and can be often heard making cutting remarks towards one another. Background Vingalmo is first met upon entering Castle Volkihar with Serana during the quest "Awakening." He confronts the Dragonborn for "trespassing," but upon seeing Serana he announces to the rest of the court that she has returned. The second time he is encountered, upon siding with the Vampires at the end of the quest "Awakening," he and Orthjolf will be arguing in the dining room. Once their dialogue is complete, he will warn the Dragonborn not to trust Orthjolf, and Orthjolf says much the same about Vingalmo. Even as a Vampire, Vingalmo has continued to foster an attitude of racial superiority and smug derision at Skyrim from his days as a Thalmor, mentioning that life among the Volkihar is "better than you could find anywhere in Skyrim", and that the Dragonborn will be taken care of only if they "know their place." He is also mentioned in the Night Of Tears, which says he wrote a book about ancient Saarthal called Treatise on the Altmer Antecedent. Interactions Bloodline Vingalmo is first met during "Bloodline." He is so thrilled to see Serana again that he announces her return to all other vampires inside Castle Volkihar. The Bloodstone Chalice Upon starting the quest, Vingalmo is surprised to hear Harkon is sending the Dragonborn to fill the chalice and reacts with suspicion. Once the Dragonborn fills the chalice from the bloodspring, Stalf and Salonia Caelia spring an ambush. It is revealed that Vingalmo sent Salonia Caelia in pursuit to kill the Dragonborn and retrieve the chalice. Vingalmo hoped that this would give him more power and would bring him one step closer to claiming Harkon's throne. New Allegiances Vingalmo has found a new candidate, ripe for Harkon's Gift. He sends the Dragonborn to welcome the person into the family. The Gift Vingalmo mentions that he knows the Dragonborn has a spouse, and asks that they be turned into a vampire. Dialogue Conversations ;Bloodline Vingalmo: "How dare you trespass here! Wait... Serana? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes! My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!" Serana: "I guess I'm expected." Feran: "I can't believe it." Harkon: "My long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?" Serana: "After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll." Hestla: "She has the scroll!" Harkon: "Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud? Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall? " Serana: "This is my savior, the one who freed me." ;Orthjolf Orthjolf: "Well, well. Where have you been, Vingalmo? Nose stuck in a book all day?" Vingalmo: "Orthjolf, I'm surprised! I didn't even think you knew what a book was, my brutish friend." Orthjolf: "You'd do well to watch that tongue, elf." Vingalmo: "And you'd do well to be more careful of whom you engage in witty banter." Orthjolf: "Surprised you weren't at the last meeting with our Lord, Vingalmo. Too busy plotting to overthrow him to show up?" Vingalmo: "What? What meeting? I wasn't informed of any such thing!" Orthjolf: "Oh I see. I just understand he'd sent for both of us. How awkward for you." Quotes *''"How dare you trespass here! Wait... Serana? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes!"'' *''"My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!"'' *''"Life here is better than you could find anywhere in Skyrim."'' *''"Remember your place, and you'll be taken care of."'' *''"May mortals quake at your approach."'' *''"You seem to have lost the gift the Lord Harkon gave you. I suggest you tell him at once. Hopefully he'll be gracious enough to make you one of us again."'' —If cured of Vampirism before "Kindred Judgment." *''"You seem to have lost the gift that has been given you. Perhaps Serana will grant it to you again."'' —If cured of Vampirism after "Kindred Judgment." *''"I'm sure Lord Harkon will be most pleased with your efforts. Find him at once."'' —During "Kindred Judgment," if the vampires are joined. Bugs *He may give a quest that has already been completed for him (i.e. turn Valindor into a vampire). **Solution: Reloading a previous save or killing the target to fail the quest. *He will talk about a new candidate, but no notifications on whom to infect will show up. * He will not give quests. Possibly caused by curing vampirism. After regaining the gift of vampirism, he may not recognize the player as vampire and will not give a Quest. ** Typing in console setstage dlc1rv07 100. * He may have his head permanently locked looking forward, rather than tracking the player as with all other characters, and avoiding eye contact when engaged in dialogue with him. *After completion of "The Gift" the other vampires in the Court may tell the player to report to Vingalmo for an assignment, however, there is no dialogue option to begin any quest, thus ending the Vampire side questline. Appearances * de:Vingalmo es:Vingalmo pl:Vingalmo ru:Вингальмо Category:Volkihar Vampires Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Undead